Journal
:Formerly known as Achievements, the UI window's name was changed before the game launch in 2016. The includes some tutorial-like tasks to help new players learn about what they can do in-game when they first start playing and reward them with items and increased stats for their character. *The also has tasks one can complete for fun. *Completing goals is one way in which players can earn Lumens (similar to an in-game currency). Using the Journal To open the Journal window to access to goals and recipe tracker, press J'''. A large window will open. At the top you will see 2 tabs, one for Goal and one for Recipes. Some sections have a drop-down arrow that can be clicked to expand the list and reveal sub-categories of goal that are even more specific. Each goal and recipe is on the right side in a rectangle that looks like a trading card. Click on the Goal or recipe to see the steps or actions you need to do ti complete it. Some are quite simple; for example, the building goal may only have a single step, while others may have several. When you complete and goal, the "card" for the goal will appear on-screen to let you know you've finished it. Tracking Goals and Recipes In order to make it easy for players to keep track of tasks they want to carry out from the Journal and to remember which resources they want to gather, a Goal list can be created at any time, using the Journal. *By default the list will appear on the upper left hand side of your screen when you add a goal or recipe to track. :*The Goal list window can be opened and closed by clicking the Eye icon in the top, left corner of your screen. :*When a task is completed (goals met, recipe components gathered) the '''x within the Goal list can be be clicked to close the individual task. Goals Tab The purpose of the goals is both to help players learn what they can do in Landmark and some tasks grant players Lumens while learning the game, exploring, and building. When you first open the journal, it will show all goal. If you click on a category, it will show only those goal. For example, clicking on the Adventuring category will show all in that category. For more information on Goals, click here. Goal Themes *Building-themed goals primarily walk new players through the basics of placing a starter designs and placing props. *Crafting-themed goals teach basics of crafting, including identifying the Replicator. Crafting different key items and different numbers of items are included in these goal. *Adventuring and Harvesting goals are covered in closely aligned, because to mine efficiently, one should venture deep into Chaos Caverns. Chaos Caverns have monsters! Various adventure tasks are included here, of course. *Arsenal-themed goals cover the use of weapons and armor of different types. They teach players to use weapons and armor. Recipe Tracker Tab To the right of the goal tab is the Recipe tab; within it, you will find recipes for the Replicator. Adding a recipe to the Goals list, can help you remember the resources you need to go out into the world and gather. You can access the Journal while you are anywhere in the world, away from crafting stations. :Tip: In some cases a recipe may use Composite Resources, which are a combination of two or more gathered resources. In such cases, you will need to add the recipe for the composite to your tracking list (Goal list) too. Once you add recipes, the Goals list will appear while you go out to gather materials. If the window does not appear, click the icon that looks like an eye in the upper, right corner of the screen to open the Watch List. :Two Ways Add Recipes to the Goals *The keyboard shortcut: press J to open the Journal. On the right you will see a tab for Recipes. Click on it and then locate a recipe in one of the two lists for the basic crafting stations. Once you find the recipe click Watch at the bottom of the window. *Or you can find the recipe you want to track while at a Replicator and click Watch at the bottom of the window. Tip: recipes for items that take sub-components, like smelted ore, will not automatically calculate the amount of ore needed; instead you must add the sub-component recipe to the gathering list. Once the journal is open, you may need to follow a few steps to track any sub-components too. For example, if you want to make a Extractor like the NovaTech Holoseeker. Because the Extractor is made from refined materials, you may want to add those recipes to the list, so you know when you have gathered enough to refine, before you make the pick. :If you look at the recipe in the list, you will see the number 0 when you can't even one of the item you want to craft. As you gather materials though, the number will increase to one and keep going up when you can make one or more. To close a recipe, simply place your mouse over the item icon in the upper left corner of the list and click. Doing so will make a red X appear and you must click it to close the recipe. (Enlarge the image to the right and above this section) Category:User Interface